


(centrality)

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-09
Updated: 2002-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's shadow</p>
            </blockquote>





	(centrality)

Shadows can be sinister. Grey fringes on the clean, light world, they whisper seductively to half-closed ears. In full light, everything seems to sparkle with goodness and clarity. There are no undefined edges, no flutter of evils unseen.

He thrives in the light, undergoes an eerie photosynthesis of attention. The light caresses him, just as shadows glide smoky-soft around me.

He draws love, as I draw indifference.

Light is unsuspecting. Darkness is a cliché, impotent in its blatancy. The shadow links and intermingles, claiming trust even as it undermines. He has underestimated my friendship, my love.

Shadows can be deadly.

**09-05-2002**


End file.
